How to Save A Life
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Someone from Danny's past is back with a vengeance. Only this time it's Steve that pays the price. Will Danny and the team be able to save him before it costs Steve his life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another story! It takes place end of season 5 beginning of season 6. This chapter is just a little teaser. The other chapter's will be longer, I promise! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had come to work early to get started on the paperwork. Fortunately, they had no new cases after closing their last one. Unfortunately, it had left a mountain of paperwork. Now, Danny usually did most of it but that by no means meant he like it. Especially with a partner who, on his best day, stretched the rules around every turn. His phone began to ring and the detective answered it.

"Williams," Danny said into the phone as he sat up.

"Detective Danny Williams?" the voice said over the line.

"Yes," Danny replied with a furrowed brow.

"This is Lieutenant Jacobsons in New Jersey," the voice began which only served in Danny's brow furrowing more. Jacobsons continued. "I'm calling to inform you that Rick Peterson has escaped confinement."

"What?! When?!" Danny shouted into the phone as worry washed over him.

"Yesterday afternoon," Jacobsons replied and Danny's jaw tightened.

"Why am I just being notified now?!" Danny asked with a growl in his voice.

"We didn't notice the note on the paperwork directing us to call you. We're terribly sorry…" the Lieutenant began but Danny interrupted him.

"I'm sure you are," Danny snapped before he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He ran a hand down his face and typed in numbers to call Duke Lukela. He needed to get a detail on Grace and Charlie. He didn't know if Peterson knew about Charlie but he wasn't taking any chances. Danny wasn't worried Grace would go with Peterson again; she was older and she knew what he looked like now. It had also become a rule that Grace was not allowed to go with anyone but Danny, Rachel, Stan, Steve, Chin, or Kono. Unless, of course, Danny said otherwise specifically. However, if Danny, Rachel, or Stan couldn't pick her up in the past, Danny had never had to go further than calling Steve as of yet.

Danny had quickly set up the detail with Lukela before he called Rachel. She was worried but Danny assured her he had taken all the necessary precautions. Satisfied he had calmed Rachel down as much as he could, Danny ended the call. He made to call Steve to let him know when his phone began to ring. Danny answered the phone without a glance at the Caller ID.

"Williams."

"Hey, D." Danny's eyes widened and he forced a swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat at hearing the voice.

"Peterson," Danny bit out in a steely tone. His eyes instantly hardened and his jaw clenched.

"I was going to stop by and say hello but didn't think I'd be welcomed," Peterson said in mockery.

"That's putting it mildly," Danny snapped back in sarcasm. Peterson chuckled mirthlessly before he continued.

"Your partner looks a little tired D," Peterson said in a hard voice before the line went dead. Danny felt his breath catch in his throat and his stomach dropped. Panic set in and ran through his body.

Danny quickly dialed Steve's number and put the phone to his ear. The phone rang and rang before it went to voice mail. Danny cursed under his breath and ended the call before he dialed Steve's number again. Danny felt the panic rise more when the call went to voice mail once again.

"Dammit Steve answer your damn phone," Danny snapped out and dialed the number again. Danny ended the call when the voice mail picked up and angrily shoved his phone in his pocket. He stormed out of his office and intended on tracing his partner's cell when the door's opened. Steve walked in and looked at Danny while he put his own phone in his pocket.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve began but was cut off by an irate and worried partner.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your damn phone?" Danny snapped out with a clenched jaw. He cursed Steve for having made him worried. Steve raised an eyebrow at the reaction from his partner.

"I was talking to the governor…" Steve began to explain only to be interrupted by Danny once again.

"You should've answered anyways. Where the hell were you?" Danny snapped out and Steve cocked his head as he studied Danny.

"Just outside the palace…" Steve answered more calmly when he noticed the underlying fear in Danny's voice and the panic hidden behind his eyes. Danny's eyes widened before he took off out of the offices. Chin and Kono dodged out of the way before they were bulled over. They gave Danny a confused look before they walked into the Five-0 Headquarters and turned their confused looks to Steve.

"What happened?" Chin asked and Steve shook his head and looked just as perplexed.

"I don't know. I came in and he started shouting at me for not answering my phone. Then, he ran off after I told him I was talking to the Governor just outside," Steve explained as he worriedly looked towards the door Danny ran out.

A few moments later and Danny walked back into Five-0 Headquarters. Steve, Chin, and Kono watched him closely and gave him questioning looks. Danny looked at them before his gaze darted to Steve. Steve narrowed his eyes with curiosity when Danny seemed to check him over.

"Danny?" Steve asked knowing whatever had happened had thoroughly scared his best friend and brother. Danny looked up and met Steve's gaze.

"Peterson escaped. He was watching you."

 **AN: Please send some feedback and reviews. Thanks for the support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a longer chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

"What I don't understand is how the _hell_ they missed the note," Steve growled out after Danny had explained everything that had happened. Chin was angry as well as Kono. However, he was amused and heartened to see how worked up Steve had gotten over Danny's safety. Danny kept his mouth closed which only fueled Steve more. Chin could see how worried the detective was and it didn't help Steve's mood. The good news was that Peterson wasn't able to get to Grace or Charlie. The bad news? It seemed he had found a new target to punish Danny with. Steve.

"I don't know," Danny replied as he shook his head. Steve was just as angry as he was over it. Although, Danny took comfort in the fact that after he explained everything Steve's first concern was Grace and Charlie.

"All right. Chin, you and Kono pull up the video feed and see if Peterson shows up. Also, see if any of his aliases show up on any flights," Steve ordered and Kono and Chin instantly went to work.

"Danny, put a BOLO out on Peterson. Start to look at hotels for any of his aliases," Steve continued with his orders.

"We can send his picture to the hotels as well," Chin chimed in as he watched the Palace's video feed. Steve nodded in agreement before he walked towards his office.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"To make some phone calls," Steve announced right before he walked into his office and shut the door behind him a little harder than necessary.

"Who's he calling?" Kono asked with a glance towards Steve's office.

"If our roles were reversed and it was me? I'd be calling NJPD and shaking some trees over the lack of notification," Danny said with his gaze focused on Steve.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Well, a good detective and his family wouldn't be in danger right now if you had been a little more thorough!" Steve shouted into his office phone. Danny, Chin, and Kono looked over in time to see Steve slam his phone down. Danny watched his partner as he shoved his chair back with far more force than necessary. Danny ended his own call with another hotel and stood up when Steve slammed his door open and stomped to the Five-0 computer. Danny exited his own office and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Anything?!" Steve bit out as he glared at the screen.

"No sign of him on the video cameras," Chin offered with a grimace. His boss was pissed. He didn't blame him though. Steve and Danny were brothers and now Danny and his family were in danger. Chin glanced at Danny and could see the worry on his face and in his posture. Danny and his family weren't the only ones in danger though; Steve was too.

"None of his aliases were used on any flight entering Hawaii since his time of escape. Or any ships as well," Kono added in as she gave Danny an apologetic look.

"He hadn't checked in at any hotel on the island either," Danny said with a glare aimed at Peterson's picture on the screen. To say he was angry was an understatement. Even more that that, thought, Danny was worried. Not just for Grace and Charlie, but Steve as well. It wasn't random Rick Peterson dropped Steve's name earlier. The Five-0 door opened and the mail room guy, John Cohan, walked in.

"Detective," John greeted before he handed a large, yellow envelope to Danny.

"Thanks John," Danny said and took the offered envelope. Cohan left and Danny opened the envelope and took out the objects inside. It was a collection of pictures and Danny furrowed his brow. He began to look through them and it was at the third picture his eyes widened. Danny felt his heart rate quicken and he forced a swallow. He knew the rooms in these pictures. He knew this house.

"Danny?" Steve's worried voice broke through.

"Steve. These are from Peterson," Danny said around a lump in his throat.

"What?! How do you know?" Steve asked with widened eyes. He took a step toward Danny who finally looked up at him. Danny held up the pictures.

"Because. He was in your house," Danny announced as his worry for his best friend and brother went up another notch.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Chin looked over at Danny's office. After he announced the photos were of the inside of Steve's house, Danny had thrown them on the computer table and stormed off to his office. Steve had hurried after him and shut the door. Now, Chin found himself and Kono watching a heated argument between the partner's. Chin wasn't too worried about it. It was more than likely about whose fault this all was, if Steve should get protection, and Steve calming Danny down. Chin sighed and shared a look with his cousin.

"Well, we can at least send CSU over to Steve's. And send the pictures and envelope down to Charlie," Chin said and pulled out his phone.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Danny…" Steve began but Danny cut him off with a scowl on his face.

"Don't Steven. Don't say this wasn't my fault. He's trying to get to me and he's going after you to do it," Danny snapped out with a glare aimed at nothing in particular.

"Well, it's working…" Steve began again with a look at Danny. He was, again, cut off by his partner.

"Damn right it's working!" Danny shouted as he threw his hands in the air. "He was _in_ your house Steve! Who knows what he did! For all we know he rigged a damn bomb!"

Steve sighed and opened his mouth to talk. He never got a chance to say anything though. Danny's rant continued complete with hands waving.

"You should get a unit on you. I'll call them. Peterson can't get to Grace or Charlie so he's obviously going after you," Danny said firmly as he pulled out his phone. Steve grabbed Danny's hand to stop him.

"I don't need a detail Danny," Steve said just as firmly.

"Yes you do Steven. SEAL or not. Peterson will find a way to get to you," Danny growled out and yanked his hand away to dial HPD's number.

"Then, a detail isn't going to help," Steve argued as Danny dialed the number.

"It'll make it harder. Give us time to catch the Son of a Bitch," Danny argued back with the phone to his ear.

"Danno, I'll be fine…" Steve assured and pulled the phone away and ended the call.

"I though Grace was fine and we both know how that ended," Danny snapped back and caused Steve to grimace.

"Yeah, but that was Grace, your daughter, and this is just me," Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm going to pretend you never insinuated that," Danny growled out with a glare at Steve. Steve sighed and forced his self to calm down. Danny was worried and Steve knew he would do the same thing if he was in Danny's shoes.

"All right. Listen. We'll get CSU out to my place. We'll even have Bomb Squad come out and check it over," Steve offered and he could see Danny's hackles lower slightly. Steve rested a hand on Danny's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze and looked at Danny.

"We'll figure this out. We'll catch him Danno," Steve assured and Danny nodded as his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, okay," he replied with a nod. "We'll get him."

 **AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love hearing from everyone, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another quick chapter! Thanks for reading!**

Danny stirred in his sleep, not sure what caused him to surface to consciousness. When he came more aware he scrunched his brow. There. That dinging sound. Danny blinked his eyes open and turned his head towards his end table. The sound was coming from his phone and a light blinked that he had a message. Danny furrowed his brow and looked at the clock. It read 2:58. It was weird he was getting a message. This late at night they would just call.

He reached over and grabbed his phone before he pulled up the message, which was from Steve. Danny's eyes widened. It read, _Your SEAL's not very alert,_ and there was a picture of Steve asleep in his bed. Danny bolted out of bed and hit Steve's speed dial as he got dressed.

When Steve didn't answer, Danny shoved his feet in his sneakers. With a slam of his front door behind him, Danny jumped into the Camaro. He dialed Steve's number once again only to have it be ignored. Danny's foot pushed on the accelerator. If he wasn't so worried about Steve he'd think about how proud Steve would be of his driving. Danny took a turn fast and heard the tires squeal. He tried to call Steve again but this time it didn't ring and just went to voice mail.

"Dammit Steve!" Danny cursed and smacked his steering wheel in frustration and fear.

Moments later and Danny screeched into his partner's driveway. He was out of the Camaro before he was finished putting it in park and turned it off. He already had his gun out as well as the keys to Steve's house out.

Danny quietly unlocked the door and silently crept into the house after he put the keys back in his pocket. The gun was trained in front of him and Danny searched the living room. He could feel his heart beat fast and tried to slow his breathing. Thankfully, Danny knew Steve's house as well as his own and navigating in the dark wasn't a problem. The light suddenly turned on and Danny spun around and aimed his gun and his finger instantly went to the trigger.

"Woah! Danny, man! What are you doing?!" Steve exclaimed with his hands up in a calming manner.

"You're okay," Danny said in surprise and his eyes wide.

"Of course I'm okay. Unless you count being woken up at three in the morning by you screeching into my yard," Steve replied with a furrow of his brow.

"You didn't answer your phone. It was off," Danny said and his eyes darted around them for Peterson.

"Danny… Brah… You're not making any sense. My phone never rang," Steve said and stepped up to his partner. He gently took the gun Danny had yet to lower and flipped the safety on. Steve studied his best friend and could see the panic that floated just below the surface. Steve rested a hand on Danny's shoulder and the touch drew Danny's gaze back to him. "Danny?"

"Peterson. He sent me a text from your phone. I called you," Danny forced out as he took out his phone and showed Steve the message. "Your phone ended up being turned off."

Steve's jaw clenched when he saw the message and listened to his partner. He glanced up his stairs before he marched up them. Danny waited a minute and then Steve appeared on the stairs again. He had his phone in his hand and scowled down at it.

"He must've turned it off," Steve theorized as he tightly gripped his phone.

"He got into your house Steve. Again," Danny said and Steve glanced over at him.

"I know Danny," Steve growled out and immediately regretted it. He was beyond angry he hadn't known, felt, Peterson was there. But Danny was worried and it wouldn't help if he took his anger out on his partner.

"I'm putting a detail outside," Danny announced and took his gun from Steve before he holstered it and dialed HPD.

"Okay," Steve said with a nod. If putting a detail on Steve made Danny feel better then he'd swallow his pride and allow Danny to do so. Danny's eyes shot over to Steve. He had expected a fight, however, he'd take the easy submission.

"Good. Cause it was happening whether you allowed it or not," Danny said before he began to speak into his phone.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

It had been two days since Peterson had escaped and they were no closer to finding him than they were when Danny had first found out. Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. There was a noise of a door opening and Danny looked up. In walked Steve's detail and Danny furrowed his brow. He stood up and marched out into the main office.

"Aren't you two supposed to be following Steve?" Danny asked with a firm look at the two officers.

"Uh… yeah…" the younger officer replied and Danny glared at them.

"Then, where the hell is he?" Danny snapped and with a growl to his voice.

"He… uh… said something about making a stop at his house and took off. Insisted we were not to follow him. We lost him when we tried," the older of the two officers explained.

"Dammit!" Danny exclaimed in anger and hit the wall next to him with his palm. The two officers shared a worried look. They knew Williams would be angry which was why neither one of them wanted to explain what had happened. They watched as the detective yanked his phone out and hit a button. He put it to his ear with a scowl on his face.

"I'm fi…" McGarrett began but was unable to finish.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?! You agreed to a detail. Which mean you _don't_ evade them! Peterson is still out there! And the last time I checked _you_ were his target!" Danny shouted angrily into his phone as he walked into his office to grab his keys.

"Danny, I'll be fine on my own for a half hour," Steve argued with a sigh.

"A lot can happen in a half hour Steven. Especially when _you're_ involved," Danny snapped out. His eyes caught he had an e-mail on his computer with the headline, _From an old friend_.

"I'm almost done. I'll be leaving in five minutes," Steve grumbled out. Danny scowled and opened the e-mail. Suddenly, a video popped up and began to play.

Danny furrowed his brow as he watched the camera show the inside of a box that had a bomb inside. It was set for two minutes. A button was pushed and the countdown began before the box was closed up. Danny felt his breath quicken when the box was carried to a house and set on the step. Danny's eyes widened when he recognized the house as Steve's.

"Danny you there?" Steve's voice called into the phone.

"Steve…" Danny began as a hand knocked on the door. The knock echoed through the phone as well.

"Danny, hold on. There's someone at the door. Let me call you back," Steve said and Danny panicked.

"No! Steve wait!" Danny shouted as he stood up but Steve had already hung up the phone. He watched in horror as the door on the video opened and seconds later the bomb exploded.

 **AN: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger! Leave some feedback please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Steve! No, no, no, no, no," Danny shouted in panic as the screen went black. Danny ran out into the main room and looked at the two officers.

"Get a unit out to McGarrett's! Now!" Danny shouted before he ran out the door.

Danny ran out to his car and pulled out his phone. As he climbed into the Camaro, Danny hooked up the phone and dialed Chin's number. This couldn't have happened. No way had he watched his partner, best friend, brother, get blown to smithereens.

"Danny, what's going on?" Chin's calm voice sounded through the speakers. It grated on Danny's nerves and he tried to tell himself Chin didn't know what had just taken place. However, Danny still found his self peeling out of the parking spot. A car laid on it's horn but Danny hadn't given it a second thought as he squealed onto the road and earned a couple more horns. Chin's worried voice sounded through the speakers this time. "Danny?"

"Chin… he got Steve… he… there was a bomb… Steve answered the door… It… it exploded…" Danny tried to explain and his voice cracked as he flipped on the siren.

"What? Danny slow down. You're not making any sense," Chin replied with confusion in his tone. However, Danny could hear Chin and Kono get into a car.

"Where's Steve Danny?" Kono's voice sounded and Grover's voice could be heard talking in the background.

"His house. He evaded his detail," Danny said and took a turn too sharp. He glanced at the speedometer and saw he was going 70. He pushed the accelerator down further and hit the steering wheel. "Dammit Steve!"

"Danny, what happened?" Chin asked as he tried to connect the random dots. He knew something happened to Steve and there was something about a bomb. Truthfully, Chin didn't like the picture the dote were making.

"He killed him Chin. Peterson killed Steve," Danny said as his voice cracked again. His voice was full of anguish and it physically made Chin, Kono, and Grover hurt.

"Okay, you don't know that for sure," Chin tried but was instantly silenced.

"I watched it happen!" Danny shouted and he tried to stifle a sob. He took another turn and sped down Steve's road. He squealed into Steve's driveway and noticed HPD milling about. "I'm here."

Danny ended the call and leapt out of the Camaro. His heart was beating fast and his breath was coming in gasps. He didn't want to see but he needed to know for certain. That was when he saw him. Steve was in the middle of the foray and was talking to one of the officers. Danny forced a swallow around the lump in his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to slow his breathing down. Tears had welled up in his eyes and he begged them not to fall. He could feel how his hands shook and willed them to stop without much success.

Steve looked over and saw Danny. He stood by the Camaro and looked a mess. _Damn Danny. What the hell happened? You look like you're going to have a breakdown,_ Steve thought to himself. He was surprised when HPD came flying into his yard. Not as confused as they were about being sent there though Steve was fine. Steve looked at the officer he was talking to and excused his self. He clapped a hand on his arm and walked over to his brother.

"Hey, I just evaded my detail. You didn't need to send all of HPD down on me," Steve said as he approached his partner. His attempt at humor fell short when he saw the anguish on Danny's face. "Danny?"

He heard Steve; he did. It just hadn't sunk in his best friend was alive and stood in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair once again and took a stuttered breath. He didn't understand; he had watched Steve open the door and the bomb blew up. Dammit, he truly thought he lost his best friend and brother.

Steve watched as a myriad of emotions had played over Danny's face. Something had happened and it shook his partner to the core. Steve wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know what had happened. He flew into motion, though, when Danny took a stuttered breath and tears filled up his eyes.

The vision of Steve blowing up flashed before Danny's eyes. He forced a swallow and took another stuttered breath. He felt the hand on the back of his neck rather than see Steve move towards him. He hadn't even heard Steve call his name. Danny's vision cleared and he looked up at Steve who was looking at him in concern.

"Danny?" Steve called to his partner again and his hand gently squeezed the back of his partner's neck.

Before either partner knew what had happened, Danny reached out and grabbed Steve and pulled him in for a hug. Danny squeezed Steve tight and cursed himself when he felt the emotions rise up full force. It only took moments for Steve to overcome the shock of Danny's sudden onslaught before he returned the hug.

The sound of a car as it screeched to a halt caught Steve's attention. Without letting go of his partner, Steve glanced up. Chin's car was haphazardly parked in the driveway and the two cousins and Grover jumped out. They made a beeline for them and all three of them looked scared. Steve squeezed Danny one last time before he pulled away.

Danny reluctantly let go of Steve and turned around to face the rest of the team. He made sure his and Steve's shoulders were still touching though. He wasn't ready to completely lose contact with his partner. If Steve knew what Danny was doing he hadn't said anything. For that, Danny was grateful.

The rest of the team, and Steve, all looked at him and waited for him to explain. Not that he wanted to relive it, but Danny knew he had to clear this mess up. As he took a deep breath, Danny ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the ground. He looked back up and caught Steve's steady gaze and everything that had happened poured out.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny looked out over Steve's beach from his spot in one of the chairs. He took a sip of his beer and sighed. It was just yesterday he had a mini-meltdown because he thought Peterson blew his partner up. It was shortly after the rest of the team showed up that an officer came up to them. Apparently, a bomb had exploded a mile down the road. The box that contained the bomb was left on the doorstep.

It was later that Charlie figured out that Peterson doctored the footage to lead Danny to believe the bomb was left at Steve's. Danny was upset that an innocent person was killed because of him. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to find out it wasn't Steve.

Footsteps approached and Danny looked up to see Steve. He had a beer in his hand and took a sip as his eyes scanned the water. Yeah, Danny was glad Steve was okay.

"You going to join everyone on the lanai or are you going to continue being a loner?" Steve asked and he glanced down at his partner. The whole Peterson case was running Danny ragged. Steve thought it would be a good idea to invite the team and Kamekona over for a small get together. Something to get Danny's mind off everything.

"I'm only out here because you're burning the steak," Danny replied as he pushed his self to his feet. In fact, Steve wasn't even close to burning the steak; Danny just needed a sense of normalcy. If anyone would understand it'd be Steve.

"Burn?! I don't burn my food!" Steve exclaimed. He knew Danny needed this so he intentionally bit the bait. The two of them walked back to the lanai where everyone was sitting around and talking. There was a knock on the front door and both Steve and Danny looked towards it.

"That's probably Duke. Hold on," Steve announced with a pat on Danny's shoulder. He jogged into the house and to the front door. As he reached to open it, Steve glanced back at Danny. "Hey, flip the steaks will you!"

Danny shook his head and walked over to the grill and proceeded to do just that. Steve opened the door and turned to greet Duke. It wasn't Duke though. Instead, Rick Peterson stood in front of Steve whose eyes had widened in surprise. Peterson grinned right before he raised a gun and shot Steve. The shots echoed through the air.

Danny's head whipped around in time to have heard Peterson laugh before he ran. Danny's eyes widened as Steve's body fell to the floor. A large pool of blood began to stain the floor and Danny couldn't help the shout that escaped.

"Steve!"

 **AN: I know, I know another cliffhanger... don't hate me! Please send me some reviews. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

Steve saw Peterson raise the gun and he leapt to the side as Peterson pulled the trigger. White hot pain exploded throughout his chest. Directly after, Steve felt his body hit the floor and Danny's shout reached his ears. Not much after registered with Steve. He felt the pain as it intensified. Heard hurried footsteps run passed him. Danny's panicked voice sounded from above him. Steve couldn't make out the words but saw the fear filled eyes as they looked down at him. Shortly after, Steve's vision tunneled and everything went black.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Before Danny even knew he was moving, he found his self next to his partner. He dropped to his knees and looked at the gunshot wound in Steve's chest. If Steve hadn't moved he'd be dead at that moment. Danny looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Chin, Kono, and Grover run out the door after Peterson. He was about to call for a towel or something when Kamekona appeared with one in his hand. Danny grabbed the offered towel from him and quickly pressed it against Steve's wound. A groan escaped Steve and Danny apologized. Another pained groan brought Danny's gaze back down to Steve. Glazed eyes looked up at him and Danny forced a swallow.

"Stay with me Steve," Danny pleaded even as he felt Steve's blood soaked through the towel. "Keep your eyes open. Steve, look at me."

Danny looked down at the towel that was now soaked in blood. He looked up to ask for another one but Kamekona already held one out to him once again. Danny took it and placed it over the soiled one. With a glance at Steve, Danny saw his eyes closed.

"Steve? Steve!" Danny shouted with a quiver in his voice. A shaking hand checked Steve's pulse and Danny breathed out in relief when he found one. However, it was weak and thready.

"An ambulance is on it's way," Kamekona announced and Danny nodded his head in acknowledgment. _Come on Steve. Stay with me here_.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

The ride to the hospital was a blur. The ambulance had arrived minutes after Kamekona's announcement and had swiftly loaded Steve in the vehicle. Danny left no room for argument and had climbed in next to him, although made sure to stay out of the way. Steve had flat-lined but the paramedics were able to get him back. Other than that, Danny couldn't tell anyone what had happened.

The next moment, Danny was aware he was standing in the middle of the ER waiting room. His gaze was locked on the swinging doors Steve disappeared behind. He blinked and a couple tears escaped. Feeling unattached to his body, Danny walked over to a group of chairs and dropped down into one of them.

It had felt like only minutes but had actually been a couple hours when Chin, Kono, and Grover arrived. Danny knew they were there but didn't bother to acknowledge their presence. His thoughts were solely focused on his best friend. Chin and Kono sat on either side of him and Grover pulled up a chair to sit across from him.

"We got him Danny. Peterson is in custody," Chin relayed as he watched his friend closely. Danny nodded his head and a couple tears feel from his eyes. Chin looked down and saw the blood that still covered Danny's hands and clothes. With a look at his cousin, Chin motioned for the bag next to her before he addressed Danny.

"You should get cleaned up. Change your clothes. We grabbed a clean change of clothes before we left Steve's," Chin said and took the bag and handed it to Danny. Danny nodded his head and dazedly made his way to the nearby bathroom with the proffered bag.

In his daze, Danny didn't know how he had cleaned all of the blood off his hands. Not just any blood but Steve's blood. He slowly undressed and threw the clothes out. If he never saw them again it'd be too soon. As he pulled out the clothes in the bag, Danny felt his eyes well up. They were Steve's. It made sense. The only person who had an extra set of keys to his house was Steve and well… A sob threatened to escape and Danny quickly bit down on it. After he got dressed, Danny went back out to the waiting room where he and the rest of the team waited for news on his best friend.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny's elbows rested on his knees and his forehead on his clasped hands. His left leg bounced in nervousness. It had been three hours since Steve had been taken behind the doors with no word as of yet. To say Danny was afraid was an understatement.

"Danny," Kono's voice said softly with a light swat of his arm. Danny looked up and saw a doctor approaching them. Danny leapt to his feet and forced a swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Detective Williams?" the doctor asked and all Danny could do was nod his head. The doctor glanced at the rest of Five-0 before he looked back at Danny. "You're Commander McGarrett's Emergency Contact…"

The doctor glanced back at the team and Danny understood. Legally, the doctor couldn't share information with anyone but him or a family member. Truthfully, Danny didn't think he could handle any bad news without the team backing him up.

"It's okay. They're Five-0," Danny explained and the doctor looked back at him and nodded his head.

"I'm Dr. Kiwat. I performed the surgery on Commander McGarrett. We retrieved the bullet which had pierced close to the heart. During the surgery we lost him but were able to get him back. He's in recovery right now and is stable. However, the next 36 hours is critical," Dr. Kiwat explained. He had heard about Five-0 and knew they'd want everything up front.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat and he tried to swallow passed the lump in his throat. With a nod Danny let the doctor know he had understood. The emotions rose up once again and Danny tried to shove them back down. No way was he going to cry in front of everyone.

"Can we see him?" Danny croaked out, his voice raw with emotion. The doctor debated but the look on Danny's face had him relenting. But only slightly.

"I will allow one of you to stay with him. His condition is still critical,' Kiwat said with a firm look at the team. It said under no circumstance was he budging on this matter. The team nodded their heads.

"Danny go. We'll wrap up the case. Just keep us posted," Kono said and Chin and Grover agreed. As worried as they were for their boss they knew Danny was feeling ten times worse.

Danny nodded his head in thanks and hesitantly followed the doctor. Kiwat was talking to him but Danny didn't hear any of it. He wasn't sure he was ready to see his partner but knew he needed to.

When they reached Steve's room, Danny stopped and just watched his partner breathe. He hated seeing Steve hooked to so many machines. Hated seeing his all-action friend so still. With his eyes glued on Steve, Danny felt the doctor leave his side. With a deep breath Danny all but stumbled into the room and over to the bed. His legs gave out and Danny dropped into the chair. The whole time Danny's gaze never left Steve.

 _God Steve. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry I put you in this bed_ , Danny thought brokenly. That was his breaking point; the tears welled up in his eyes and began to fall freely. Danny gripped Steve's forearm gently and rested his forehead on the bed. Before he knew it Danny felt the sobs as they came and escaped.

 **AN: Only one more chapter after this! Thanks for reading and feel free to send some feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone has liked this story!**

EPILOGUE

3 weeks later…

Danny sat on the rock wall and looked out over the ocean. The past three weeks had been trying and did numbers on his psyche. Steve had eventually woken up and had fought through the recovery process. By his side ever step of the way, of course, was Danny. However, every time Danny saw the bandage, saw Steve grimace in pain, the detective couldn't help but feel responsible. Steve had tried to talk to him about it but Danny had just cracked a joke and insisted he was fine. Deep down, Danny knew he was anything but.

Danny took a stuttered breath when the emotions came unbidden. He forced a swallow and shoved them back down. Steve was fine. In fact, he was released yesterday morning. Danny had stayed at Steve's to keep an eye on him. Today, Danny had even brought Grace and Charlie to visit him. That's why he was here and not at Steve's. He had just dropped Grace and Charlie off at Rachel's and was on the return trip when he found himself at 'his' spot. He needed time to think and gather his self before he went back to Steve's.

The sound of a truck as it pulled up behind him caught Danny's attention. He already knew who it was but couldn't help looking to make sure he was okay. Danny glanced back at the big, blue truck in time to see Steve grimace as he climbed out. The guilt washed over him again and Danny quickly looked out over the ocean again.

Steve walked over to where Danny was sitting and sat down next to him, his back to the ocean. Ever since he woke up he knew Danny wasn't fine, contrary to what his partner tried to tell him. With a deep breath, Steve dived into the raw topic.

"So, you going to finally tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Steve said as he looked over at Danny. Danny opened his mouth to say something but Steve stopped him before he could. "And don't tell me nothing and you're fine. I know for a fact you aren't and it's not."

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Danny countered without a glance at Steve.

"Because I know you. Just like you know me," Steve replied and kept his gaze on his best friend.

Danny forced a swallow and his eyes searched the water and sky before him. Obviously, Steve wasn't about to let him brush this off anymore. Danny sighed and said teh first thing that popped into his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Steve asked as he furrowed his brow and studied Danny's face.

"I got you shot. I didn't stop it," Danny listed off which caused Steve's jaw to clench.

"This wasn't your fault so you can stop the guilt trip. What happened is on Peterson," Steve said firmly and tried to get Danny to look at him but was unsuccessful.

"He wouldn't have gone after you…" Danny started.

"Stop. I mean it. This is on Peterson," Steve said and rested a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny nodded his head but still had something else to say.

"I should've stopped it. As you partner I should've been there," he choked out as the vision of Steve's body dropping to the floor flashed before his eyes.

"You were. It was your face I saw after I fell. It was your face I saw when I woke up. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there Danno. _You_ saved me. And I wouldn't ask for another partner _ever_ ," Steve said and Danny could see the emotion in his eyes. He nodded his head again and could feel the tears fill his eyes. Steve's next words had him almost losing the battle with his emotions.

"I love you Danno."

"I love you too SuperSEAL," Danny said as his voice cracked. Steve reached over and pulled him in for a hug which Danny gratefully returned. Things might have gotten bad but there was one thing Steve and Danny could always count on. Each other.

 **AN: Please review! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I appreciate the support!**


End file.
